The class model
by Pumpkinjuice01
Summary: revised. Rei decides to surprise Kira by taking up a special offer given to him by the art teacher but when he comes to the art classroom how will Kira react to this offer he freely accepted. !COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Just in case somebody still has this on their ALERT, I'm not adding anything, I'm just editing.

* * *

Disclamer: I don't own mars, just thought that although you all know that I don't own it, you might want to be reminded of it for some reason,….

This is gunna be a very short fic of Mars, either 1 or 2 chapters. This is also my first Mars fic. PLEASE review! It takes two minutes of your time to let me know how I am doing, could it kill you to give it to me?

This story takes place….somewhere after book 3 but before book 6. They're still in high school, Rei and Kira are still at that awkward stage where neither of them wants to say it but they know it….so use your imagination as to where it belongs.

* * *

Rei sat on his bike, twiddling with the strap of his helmet. He was sitting in the school parking lot. Amazingly he was here before any of his friends. They'd all be surprised when they saw him sitting in the lot, just waiting. Not drinking, smoking or anything else the teachers would hate.

Just waiting, and sitting quietly.

He had come to school early to talk to someone, the meeting had ended earlier then he had expected and now had a good 20 minutes before classes were to start. He had decided to just wait for Kira in the lot. Of course it had occured to him to just ride over to her house and pick her up, but he knew what her mother would think of that; his engine blaring at a quarter to eight in the morning, the only sound echoing through the morning air. He laughed at the thought of him whisking Kira up off the side of the road and onto his bike while her mother ran out of the apartment complex still in her bathrobe, shouting angry threats to him.

He looked down at his bike, reconsidering the ride just to bug Miss. Aso but decided against it. He'd just surprise her here instead. It didn't take long for her slim, short, figure to show up in the distance, walking through the morning glare from the sun. He stayed where he was, fighting the compelling urge to jog over to her and give her a morning embrace but knew that would give her more of a shock then a warm fuzzy feeling. He got off his bike and looked down at his helmet again.

In time she made her way over to him, the moment she saw his tall, fair features standing near the bike rack, leaning on his motor cycle, she broke into a run. He gave her a quick smile before laying his helmet down on his seat, and opening his arms for her to jump into them. She did, and with a laugh she buried her face in his shirt.

"I can't believe you're here so early!" her voice was muffled by his shirt but he knew that's what she had said. He was used to her talking to his shirts instead of his face. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him she blushed, slightly, "I'm sorry, I'm acting really childish." She looked down at her hands, still clutching his shirt, "I'm just happy to see you that's all."

Rei chuckled and kissed her again, this time on the lips, before saying, "You can see me anytime! At school, at home, on the track, on the road, in the nude!" he let out a burst of laughter the moment he got reaction he had wanted from his innocent girlfriend; a huge, cherry red blush spread over her cheeks at the last word he said. He threw his arm around her shoulder and began to walk her to class.

After lunch Rei gave Kira his usual goodbye before she'd head off to art and he: to sleep outside. Though she didn't know it or hear it in his voice, there was a lighthearted joke in his words when he said, "Okay, I'll see you later." because she didn't know how later or how sooner that would be.

Kira made herself comfortable in her seat. She set up her easel, and wondered what was taking the teacher so long to begin with the lesson. Her suspicions soon increased when she heard the teacher's voice out in the hall say, "This is a high school environment! Exposing yourself like that is against the rules!"

The entire class became interested in the conversation happening between the teacher and the-- supposedly-- nudist running around in the hallway.

Then they heard the voice of the nudist yell, "I'd rather sit there NAKED then wear a damn loincloth! No one wears those!" Kira blushed. The instant she had heard the nudist's voice she knew precisely who it belonged to.

Her suspicions were only confirmed when she saw her boyfriend, Rei, walk into the classroom. He wasn't naked, but he did hold a loincloth in his hand. He was angrily cursing at the art teacher before he caught sight of Kira. His features softened and he forgot about the argument. "Surprise!" he called out to her. "I'm in your class!"

Kira gave a short, "huh." with the cock of her head. The teacher came in and told Rei that he had to wear the loincloth. He sheepishly grinned at Kira before giving the teacher a slap on the back saying, "Alright. You old bag you win! You win!" he winked at Kira before going off to the washroom to change.

The teacher looked over her speechless students and shrugged. "You wanted a human model! So, I got you one!" she then explained how Rei Kashino had agreed to model for the class. "He's a perfect subject, all you have to do is look at Miss. Aso's painting --Mars-- to see that. He has a wonderful body, and you all have the optertuneity to…"

"Stop, stop!" Rei was leaning against the pane of the art room door. His arms were crossed over his bare chest and his strong legs were covered down to his knees in a loose white cloth. His rigid features caught everyone's attention in class. Not only the girls looked idoly at the scantily clothed Rei but the boys too, knowing for not only the first time what the girl's saw in him. He made his way over to the stool centred in the middle of everyone's easel, sitting on it so that he faced Kira and only Kira. She was still stunned to see him there, he laughed at the puzzled yet adorable expression on her face. Then he leaned over her easel and gave her a kiss. This seemed to have awoken Kira from her trance.

She looked up at him, "What are you doing in here?"

Rei shrugged. "I love you too, babe!"

Kira shook her head, and apologized, "I didn't mean it like that…it's just…" she trailed off and looked down at her hands.

Rei sat back down on the stool, still facing her. "I need the credit." he said bluntly. Kira looked up at him, concern and worry displayed all over her face. He smiled at her, he knew this would be her reaction.

Just then a girl from the other side of the room spoke up,"Hey! Unfair! Why is he facing Kira, why should she get the front? The front is the best part!"

Though this question was aimed at the uncompassionate teacher, Rei answered the question. "Because Kira isn't a big-huge-pervert like you! She'd take her time with my more delicate features, like my face instead of heading straight to my balls!" He turned back to Kira her expression was blank, unlike the red face he had been expecting. His face automatically broke into a concerned look, not knowing what she was thinking. "What's wrong?"

Kira looked up at him, a slight blush rising to her checks as she spoke quietly, "You're wearing your boxers under the cloth."

He didn't know what to say. At first he let his mouth drop open and his eyes bulged from his head as he stared at her embarrassed face. His mouth slowly turned into a smile but he couldn't change his eyes. "What the…I…KIRA! I didn't know you looked there!" he automatically shut his legs closed, as though she had offended him deeply.

Kira gave a small grin and tried to explain herself, "The cloth went up when you sat down."

Rei shook his head at the innocent girl's smile, loving how it casually spread across her face every now and then. He got up from the stool, much to the disgust of the students who had already began to sketch him. He grabbed a chair from the other side of the room and slouched down in that instead. He leaned on the back of the chair, still facing Kira as he let her sketch him and began to talk.

"I need the credit 'cause the old man says he won't send me anymore money unless I get a couple of credits this term." He spoke so that only Kira could hear him. She nodded, not keeping her eyes off of him or her sketch. Her eyes began to get really serious as she made sure to get every detail she possibly could from his astounding eyes. He let his long blonde hair hang in his face as he knew she had already sketched it that way.

A silence fell between the two. This was a silence that they didn't share often anymore. They used to when Rei had modeled for her but not anymore. This silence was different then the ones they had now. It wasn't awkward, or uncomfortable. Indeed neither of them had anything to say to each other but it wasn't because they were afraid to offend the other person, far from it. Rei didn't say anything because Kira's eyes had changed, they weren't bright and cheerful, or sad with despair, they were full of determination and loyalty. She still didn't know she had that look on her, the fearful look of concentration, even though Rei had already told her about it. She wasn't uncomfortable in the very least, she was busying herself in what she loved to do: paint. But in order for her to get to that stage she had to finish her drawing of Rei.

As she began to paint him her thoughts began to wander to why Rei really was in her classroom. He said it was because of a credit but how did he expect to get a credit without doing any work except sitting there. As her thoughts wandered so did the basis of her painting, she had finished Rei but the background was turning into something complex and dishevelled, though unknown to those who looked at the complex canvas. Then Kira looked over to Rei, the look in her eyes gone.

"Why did you say you're in here?"

"To get a cre--"

She cut him off. "No. No. Why did you choose art? Why not mechanics or shop or something you'd enjoy?"

Rei was speechless at her direct words but shrugged, "The art teacher came up to me the other day and offered a pretty good deal, I model for a week she gives me a credit. It's all good!"

Kira nodded and returned to her painting. She needed to choose the colours now, but wasn't sure what to use. At the moment clouds were covering her judgment. 'Rei only chose this class because the credit was easy. He doesn't appreciate the subject…or' she let her thoughts drift to the real reason for her sadness. 'or me. He didn't choose this class because I was in it. Just because it was easy.'

With that, she grabbed the blue, black, purple and green tubes from her box of oils. Squeezing just a little bit onto her palette, she began to paint her picture. However this picture was turning out much different then her other ones. Though she had Rei in a similar pose as the painting of Mars, his features seemed further away, making the object of this picture the background. She instantly began to brutally stroke the canvas, digging the bristles into the canvas as hard as she could.

Rei knew nothing about art, except that Kira was good at it. Her odd brush movements didn't bother him at all. Seeing that she was beginning to paint meant that he could sleep instead of model. Which he liked to do a whole lot better. He yawned and, ignoring the other student's complaints, fell asleep.

He awoke to the feel of Tetsuya kicking him. "Get up. What's this all about? Can't sleep in the nude anymore at home?" Rei stretched and looked around him. They were the only ones in the classroom. Tetsuya had a basketball in his hand, "So are we still on? The guys from North High are still game!"

Rei looked at him. "What time is it?"

Tetsuya looked down at his watch. "3:40"

Rei looked at Tetsuya, and jumped to his feet.,"School's been over for half an hour! Why didn't Kira wake me up! I had a class after this!"

Tetsuya looked Rei up and down before asking, "After…what exactly?"

Rei pushed passed him and grabbed his clothes on the way out, heading to the washroom. "Yeah I'm still game!" he informed Tetsuya over his shoulder before smiling at a group of girls in the hallway.

After he got changed and walked to the basketball court he played some ball. Every time he landed a shot he'd look to the crowd of cheering girls, wondering if Kira were there. He gave a disappointed sigh every time he didn't see her. He didn't know why he thought she'd be there watching them, she never did. Whenever she stayed after school she was in the art room, glancing outside every so often to peer at the court in perfect view of her classroom. When the other team had the ball a thought drifted into his head, 'Why hadn't Kira woken me up after class? Maybe she thought I needed the sleep because I was here so early.'

"What the hell are you doing, man?" Tatsuya hit him hard on the back. "Didn't you sleep enough in class? Why do you need to sleep on the court?"

Rei gave a snort of laughter, saying, "You just can't win without me can you?"

The next day Rei didn't say anything to Kira: teacher's orders. However, he did sneak a few glances up at her and saw that something seemed to be troubling her. He also noticed that the class had gotten a lot larger since the previous day.

The art teacher had noticed this too and ordered everyone who had not signed up for art at the start of term to leave the room immediately. Roughly 20 girls and 5 boys stood up to leave the room. Rei gave his fan club the royal wave, causing everyone sketching to grumble again.

Rei had decided to catch Kira after class, but in the minute it took him to put away his chair and turn around, she had vanished. Rei asked a few people where she had gone but the only answer he got was "out the door."

"Okay, I'll catch her tomorrow. Maybe before class." he thought out loud as he went to the washroom to change.

--(oh I don't own Imadoki either…I use the character Flip in here…I love Flippy)

The next day Rei made his way to the other side of the classroom, he and Kira had had a great lunch that day, they talked and laughed but when he asked her if he could walk her to art class her expression turned cold and she told him it wasn't necessary. After he picked up his chair he waited until he saw Kira walk to her easel. He moved forward but the art teacher caught a hold of him first.

"Rei! The students want you to get into the outfit you had on before, they already began the sketch of you in that. Besies, you've been disturbing their sketching by moving so much the least you could do is wear the same outfit."

Rei looked down at the jeans and T-shirt he was wearing. He sighed, knowing Kira would be there when he got back and reluctantly went to the washroom. When he got back the teacher forced him into his seat and he wasn't able to talk to her. He sat down and let the kids sketch him. Actually, most had already moved on to painting him, they were the people who had made a mental picture of Rei instead of copying every position he made.

Rei stared at Kira, though he was in the same classroom as her and she just behind her easel, he felt he'd never been farther away from her, not since they'd known each other, at least. He sighed, he knew that he had to get to the bottom of what was going on with her. He fell into a silence as he watched her. Trying to pinpoint what might be wrong, but her expression only held the determination it always did when she was painting. Which gave Rei nothing but determination of his own. 'I have to find out what's wrong with her.' he thought. Hoping it wasn't him.

While the teacher was making her way around the classroom she spotted a boy who was not a proper art student. She tapped him on his shoulder. The tall blonde boy turned around to reveal his headphones and loud techno music to the teacher. She threw her hand up in the air and swiped it across the boy's head. He let out a yell and began to fight with the teacher. This was the perfect opportunity for Rei to talk to Kira; since all the other students had gone to see why there was a teacher and student wrestling on the floor of the art room.

He made his way to stand behind her. His eyes opened in shock at the sight of the painting she was making. This was the first time he'd ever laid eyes on it and, in all honesty, he was a bit frightened by it. He tapped her shoulder and she jumped out of her painting to look up at him with frightened eyes.

"What…When- when did you move?" she looked to the chair he'd been sitting in and then back at him.

He laughed and pointed to her picture asking some questions about the colours, "Why all the blue?"

She gave a nervous laugh to the question saying, "What's wrong, you don't like blue?"

He looked at her, a serious expression on his face, "Not the way you're using it." He then looked over at the conflict on the other side of the room. Everyone was still distracted but he leaned in to her ear to say his next words, fearful that anyone would hear him, "My physiatrist once told me that kids who painted with blues, especially dark blues were upset, depressed in some way or another. While those who used reds and yellows were extremely happy." He pulled away from her to see her reaction.

She was looking up at him with her large, curious eyes. "What if blue was just their favourite colour?" she asked weakly, knowing he'd already thought of an answer to her response.

He looked down at her, concern and hope appearing all over his face. "The way you use the colours can make all the difference. Now, I don't know anything about painting, that's your and Sei's department," he gave a weak smile, trying to ease the situation. Then he grabbed her hands as he spoke, "but I don't think there's nothing on your mind when you practically kill your brushes." He picked up the size 0.2 brush. It's white bunny fur was drenched in black paint, the bristles were going all over the place and Kira stared at it as though for the first time in ages; shocked at how distorted it looked.

She grasped the brush in her hand and a tear fell down her check. Rei tried to gently catch the tear from her cheek but Kira pushed his hand away. "What are you doing here?" she asked firmly. Several more tears fell down her face but she didn't care, she wanted a straight answer for once from him.

Rei looked at Kira's face, he didn't want to see her upset. It was killing him to just stand there and let her tears fall but he knew Kira just wanted an answer. The problem was he didn't have one. "I told you- I needed the--"

He reached out to her but she shoved him away. Tears falling more frequently and her voice rising. "You've never given a DAMN about any credit before!" Kira stopped, not believing what had just come out of her mouth. She looked around to see that every student was watching them now. She put a hand to her closed lips, then slowly walked out the door, not making eye contact with anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Revised.

Chapter 2

Rei caught up to Kira outside. She was sitting on a bench; sobbing. Quietly, he sat down beside her. He cautiously laid his arm over the back of the bench, not wanting to spook her or scare her in any way. She noticed his presence and turned towards him, not taking her hands off of her eyes. Then she leaned into his bare chest, apologizing and crying all at the same time.

Rei wrapped his arms around her, and had to gulp down a lump in the throat before continuing. "I'm sorry." he breathed at last. "I shouldn't have said anything about your painting, it…looks nice. I didn't mean to hurt you when I…"

She looked up at him and shook her head, "You were right though, I didn't notice the colours I had chosen because I was really upset about something." She pulled away from him and looked down at her hands, slowly her tears died down and she was able to look at his longing face. She knew what he wanted but she wasn't ready to tell him why she was so upset. Instead she put on a smile and tried to tell him she was okay.

Rei shook his head, knowing that the smile on her face was fraud but knew why she'd put it there. He decided to play her little game and dropped the interrogation, he sat back and changed the subject. "So, I was thinking that you and I should go somewhere after school. I'll give you a ride anywhere you want, you name it!"

Kira looked up into his smiling eyes and gave him an excited grin. He was happy, seeing she was really going to enjoy it. Then her hands shot over her mouth and anxiety swept over her eyes. "Oh no. I promised my mom I'd come straight home tonight and help her clean up the apartment. She's having some friends over tomorrow night." he saw the look of disappoint run across her face, knowing he was feeling the same way.

She looked away, apologizing but he shook it off. "We can do it another day." She nodded still feeling upset. He kissed her cheek then asked with a smile, "What day are you free this week?"

Kira thought for a moment then her eyes lit up. "I'm free tomorrow!"

Rei's smile faded, knowing he had to diminish that glow from her. "I'm sorry…I'm really busy tomorrow, I have to go to an important meeting right after school." he saw the look of disappointment shadow her face again and immediately felt awful. "But I'm free Friday. Friday's the best night for a date anyway!" Kira smiled again, saying she was free that night too. They began to retreat back into the school when they heard a group of girls giggle at the loincloth Rei was wearing, both of them felt a light jump in the other's step as they walked back to class.

The next day Kira had started painting Rei in class, though she was still mad by the fact he'd chosen to take the art class just for the credit, she felt a bit happier, knowing he cared enough to ask her what was wrong. She picked up her pinks and pale yellow to begin his face. She'd look up at him every now and then to see how the light fell on him. She tried to shake off all of her bad thoughts, telling herself, 'he's here, I should be happy about that.' After art class Kira hurried to her next class with Rei, the first time they'd done so all week. Since Kira didn't have anything to do after school she decided she'd stay to finish up her painting. It had been awhile since she done that and she was beginning to miss the peaceful comfort of being alone while she painted.

After the last bell rang she rushed to the art room. She had said goodbye to Harumi and told her where she was but she hadn't even gone to Rei's locker to say goodbye; she didn't want to keep him from his meeting.

She moved briskly around the classroom, taking her time to set everything up, just happy to be back in the creative atmosphere. She grabbed her brushes from her art box and began to wash the bright colours evenly onto Rei. Slowly covering up any of the dark colours that had edged their way on to his body. She put her brushes down when she'd finish painting all of his skin. She looked her painting up and down, wondering what to paint next. She decided to do the loin cloth first, this way she could wait for her oils to dry a bit more before colouring in his blonde hair. She looked at her brushes. "I need to wash these before I do anything with white!"

That was another thing she liked about being there after school, she could talk to herself and not look like a complete fool; because no one could see her!

She stood up but stopped. Something caught her ears. She strained them to catch what the sound was but it didn't matter, it still sounded the same, it was the cry of a motorcycle. Rei was the only motorcyclist in the school, she wondered why it sounded like he was coming back from somewhere. She hoped Harumi hadn't told him about her staying after school. If she was indeed alone in the school then he could get worried; knowing him.

She sank back down in her chair, wondering what it was Rei was doing there, she soon had her answer. She heard his footsteps quickly approach and before she knew what was happening she saw his head poke through the open door.

He looked around the room, it was dark because Kira was using the light from the huge window on the other side of the room instead of the lights. He apparently didn't see her. "Are you in here?" he called out loudly.

Kira sat where she was, she didn't care if he was looking for her, she was painting and hadn't asked for him to come. She hid behind her easel, hoping he'd leave but instead he entered the classroom. "Are you in here?" he called again.

Just then the art teacher came out of her office. "Yes I'm here! I just had to finish some marking!"

He laughed saying, "Aww…you didn't forget about our date did you?" Kira listened and could tell Rei was just joking around with her teacher.

"You little! Do you at least have it?" Kira poked her head out from the side of the easel, she couldn't see anything except Rei's back. She could tell he was handing her teacher something but couldn't tell what it was until the teacher exclaimed, "Waffles!" Kira looked closely as her teacher held a golden, blonde, kitten high in her hands. "I missed you my little snuggle-wuggle-kitty-kin's! Yes I did!" Though the teacher was excited to see him the cat looked like it was in pain to be seeing her again.

Rei stroked a hand through his hair, "Yeah, so…can I have my credit?"

The teacher balanced the cat on her shoulder and reached into her pocket. Kira could hear the rustling of paper as the teacher handed him a note. "Give that to the principal and he'll give you the credit. Though stealing a cat just to get into your girlfriend's class? Really!"

Immediately Rei rebuttled, "I didn't steal him! He wandered out infront of my bike, you're just lucky I didn't run over it! When I'm bored I run over things!" He turned away from the teacher and Kira could tell Rei, from his voice and his the bit of expression she could make out from the window'slight, that he wasn't serious but the teacher seemed to think so and she clutched the cat even tighter then before.

"You're an animal! You know that Rei Kashino?"

Rei nodded, "That's what everyone tells me!"

She walked back into her office muttering about blackmail and comforting Waffles. Rei gave a snicker at the sight before turning to go. He gave the classroom one more look then saw Kira peeking out from behind her easel. She saw his cheeks gain a few shades of pink but he ignored them as he moved towards her.

He ruffled her hair before sitting in the seat next to her. "What are you doing here so late?"

She stared at her hands while she spoke to him, "I was about to ask you the same thing."

He stroked his chin and looked up at the ceiling, "Well…I was here because…"

"Was your meeting with my art teacher?"

He smiled down at her, "You're a smart one! Why were you eavesdropping?"

She looked at him, though he sounded cheerful she knew he hadn't wanted her there. "I was going to finish up my painting of you. I'm sorry! I didn't know you'd be here!"

"Did you listen to all of it?" She nodded and he gave a sigh. "Look, I'll try to explain. I didn't… "

"Why didn't you just tell me you choose art class because I was in it?" she interrupted him.

He looked at her, taken aback by her bold statement. Then he smiled, happy to be reminded that she wasn't a real wimp. "Well I didn't really…You have to know that I do need the credit for my dad to send me some money! Remember that! The teacher coming up to me and asking me to model was a bunch of bull shit. I blackmailed her with her cat so she'd let me in here."

Kira laughed but looked at Rei with a look that pressed him on. Eager to hear the answer to her question.

He became very nervous looking at her and had to turn away. He brushed his hand through his hair, then looked back at her. "You heard didn't you?" She smiled and nodded. "Urgh…okay…I did choose this class because you were in it. I didn't say anything cause…you know…" he pushed his long hair out of his eyes and looked at her. "It…sounds corny."

Kira gave him a smile of pure tenderness and said. "No! Of course it's not! I think it's sweet…and…a bit of a relief actually." Rei searched her face asking her what she meant and she poured out all of her dreaded thoughts over the past week to him. When she was finished she apologized saying, "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions should I?"

He collected Kira in a big hug, saying, "I guess I should have just come straight out and told you. It would have saved us _both_ a lot of worrying." Kira got up and sat down on Rei's lap, he still kept his arms around her and smiled. "I guess we're still new at this dating thing huh?"

Kira nodded, but gave him a light peck on the cheek. "It's not like it's a bad thing though."

He smiled up at her, knowing she was right, "Okay, you're right! We can do it!"

Rei sat down in the art class, they were having a small little art show between everyone in class. He liked all of the paintings but there was something about the simple painting of Kira's that caught his eye. It was just him, in a starry background, nothing to complicated but it was him dead on. Some of the students had done a more abstract theme (featuring Rei as more of a jigsaw puzzle then an actual human) while others had a haunting bodesk theme, (featuring Rei in sheets of brown, tan and other earthly tones).

He sat down with his arm around Kira in the back row while each student went up to explain their art. Though he didn't like how he was displayed in some he had to say he loved every painting. All of them held the soul and expression of each individual artist. None of them looked the exact same though they all had the same model.

When the blonde boy who had had the wrestling match with the teacher the other day went up to show his art, Rei couldn't help but get interested. The boy had a blanket over his art and held everyone's attention when he took the stand. "Alright! Prepare yourselves………For:" he swiped off the blanket to display a blue canvas, the only other thing in the painting was a small red circle in the middle of the canvas. It wasn't tiny but it wasn't big either, Rei and the other students didn't understand, and the title didn't help either. "Jour de L'Amore Immodéré!"

The teacher let out a burst of exhaustion, "That's nothing but a dot!"

The boy looked insulted. "How dare you! This CLEARLY defines the brain that is: Rei Kashino!"

The teacher and the boy got into another argument while Rei nudged Kira, "I like it!" Kira pointed out that the boy was making fun of Rei but he shook it off. "No…he's definitely got something on me in that picture."

Rei stood up. And walked over to the picture, she followed him and when she was close to him he grabbed her hand. She watched as he let his hand cover the entire canvas. "Look…this canvas is all me!" he then brought his finger down to point at the red dot, "And this is where you have come in."

* * *

CORNY ENDING….I know…but tell me what you thought of it …….PLEASE! REVIEW!

...i got a alot of people saying they enjoyed the ending... so it stayed.

* * *

CREDITS:

THIS WAS WRITTEN BY PUMKINJUICE01

MY FRIEND STEFANIE WANTED PPL TO KNOW SHE NAMED THE KITTY

AND: FUYUMI SORYO FOR MAKING THE STORY!


End file.
